nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dead by Daylight
Dead by Daylight is an asymmetric survival horror game developed by Behavior Interactive. Dead by Daylight was released for the Nintendo Switch in September 2019. The game is played exclusively as a one versus four online multiplayer where one player takes on the role of the savage killer, and the other four players play as survivors, trying to escape the killer and avoid being caught and sacrificed to the Entity. Gameplay A group of up to four survivors must elude one killer. The survivors' perspectives are third-person, while the killer's perspective is first-person. The survivors cannot fight against the killer. They can only evade the killer by using obstacles and other items on the map. Survivors The goal of the survivors is to escape the enclosed area, which can be done in one of two ways: either by repairing a certain number of disabled generators (always equal to the number of Survivors that spawned into the trial plus the killer) to provide power to the switch boxes of two exit gates leading out of the trial grounds; or by escaping through the hatch. The hatch opens only when there is only one survivor remaining in the trial. The survivors will need a key to open the hatch if there is more than one person alive. The survivors' movement options consist of sprinting, walking, crouch-walking, or crawling. They must elude the killer by losing their line of sight in a chase or by successfully hiding from them. Killers Most killers only have one form of locomotion, moving at a fast pace, which is moderately faster than the pace of a sprinting survivor. When hunting the survivors, the killer must capture them by either striking them twice with their weapon (the first hit reduces the survivor to the "injured" state and pushes them a short distance ahead of the killer, while the second hit drops them to crawling on the ground) or grabbing them in one move by either catching them inside lockers, while attempting to vault over pallets or through windows (these work only when the survivor is injured), while repairing a generator, or trying to rescue a fellow survivor from a hook. Some killers have secondary attacks that deal double-damage and put survivors into the "dying" state in one strike. Every killer has a secondary ability, called a killer power. Each killer power is unique. For instance, the Wraith can "cloak", turning invisible and moving faster (but being unable to strike survivors while hidden), and the Hillbilly wields a chainsaw which allows him to dash quickly along the map and instantly knock down survivors it comes into contact with. The powers can be augmented using add-ons, which are purchased in the bloodweb. The killer's goal is to sacrifice survivors to the Entity, a malevolent being which rules over the realm in which Dead by Daylight takes place. Caught survivors are put onto meathooks located throughout the trial grounds, which starts the sacrifice process, which will take two minutes to complete without any outside influences. Some special add-ons, perks or the 'Memento Mori' offerings allow the killer to bypass the sacrifice process and kill a survivor directly, with a special animation. The first time a survivor is hooked, they enter the first phase. In this phase only, the survivor can try for a low (4%) chance of escaping from the hook at the cost of tremendously accelerating the sacrifice process upon failure to escape. Hooked survivors can also be rescued by fellow survivors. If the survivor escapes or is saved and eventually hooked a second time, they will enter the 'struggle phase', in which the survivor has to resist the Entity trying to stab them by rapidly pressing the spacebar, X, or A, depending on the platform, until they are either saved by an ally or killed by the 'Entity'. If the survivor is saved during the 'struggle phase' and is hooked a third time, they will die instantly with no opportunity of survival. The killer, despite walking at a fast pace, is slower than survivors in most other movements: after striking a survivor, the killer will slow their movement to wipe the blood off of their weapon. The killer is also slower in vaulting through windows and cannot leap over pallets that survivors can throw down into their path, but instead have to go around the spot or spend some time destroying them. Plot The Entity, a supernatural being hailing from the ancient blood web, is awakened from its slumber whenever it is summoned by actions of great violence and malice. The killers, mostly serial murderers, or victims of terrible tragedy, are pulled out of reality by it and convinced to do its bidding. In order to maintain its existence, the Entity requires sacrifices, and demands that they hunt and kill the survivors so it can feed off their hope and steal a piece of their soul upon death. In order to continue this hunt, The Entity blocks off the Gateways of death and puts the dead into a dreamlike state that leads the survivors back to The Entity's world to get hunted again. The survivors are pulled into the Entity's constructed world when they wander too close to the places the killers were taken from, disappearing from the real world without a trace. They end up at a lonely campfire, where they rest between trials, until a killer pursues them again. Each trial takes place in a series of realms constructed by the Entity of areas from where the killers were taken. The survivors' only hope of escape is to complete a series of generators scattered throughout each realm to power up large gates to escape. If the killer has killed all but one survivor, the Entity will offer the latter a final means of escape in the form of a hatch. Escaping from the grounds always takes the survivors back to the campfire, and offerings can be created to be burnt at it and appeal for the Entity's favour. Since the Entity feeds off the hope of the survivors to escape, it helps them just as much as the killers, acting as an impartial observer of the hunt, stepping in only to claim those hung on its hooks. Reception Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2019 video games Category:Survival Horror games Category:Behaviour Interactive games Category:Deep Silver games